lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Loras Tyrell
Loras Tyrell is the son of Alleria, and Mace Tyrell II. making him a member of House Tyrell through his father, and a member of House Hightower through his mother. Loras Tyrell has three siblings in the form of Garlan, Margaery, and Willas Tyrell of which his brother Willas Tyrell is the heir of the house and a renowned man of great intelligence despite the fact that he is crippled, while his brother Garlan is a senior member of the House Tyrell military forces and is perhaps more skilled in fighting then Loras but wants less fame, while his sister Margeary is involved in an affair with Nathan Scott of the ruling house and she has come to be defined by this relationship. He was engaged in a relationship with Kristen Trachtenberg until Tree Hill came under siege, but following the siege he was finally married to Kristen Trachtenburg making her a member of House Tyrell and tying the house with House Lovie once again. Loras Tyrell has also engaged in a brief affair with Renault Scarlet II. of whom he loves but has never shown love to or admitted his feelings out of fear of the consequences. Loras Tyrell would begin taking part in tournaments shortly before the Fall of Tree Hill and he had finished in the top tier of two tournaments before returning to Tree Hill in the months before the Fall of Tree Hill. Loras Tyrell was inside Tree Hill when the Orcs attacked and he was within the walls of the Keep when the attack begin but joined the defenders in fighting during the attack and was instrumental in holding the gate until he was badly wounded and carried inside the walls. Loras remained in a coma following the injury for months and when he woke from the coma he was physically very weak and it took him months more before he was able to hold a sword and for this reason he was unable to take any active role in the early part of the siege of Tree Hill. Loras having recovered to a certain extent would join with his friend Lucas Scott in taking part in the work of Morrigan in attempting to destroy the Orc unification and was thus heavily involved in the events of the Tree Hill Raid of 5123, and during this fight he found himself finally recovered to a certain degree. Loras Tyrell would survive the siege of Tree Hill and was present when the forces of William Lovie III. relieved the city, and following the relief of the city he would remain behind and assist with the rebuild of the city which was led by the forces now unified under William who Loras became fanatically loyal towards following a brief meeting. History Early History ' ' Tournaments and Kristen It was while he was at a tournament in Lucerne that he first met Kristen. At that point she was pregnant with Jasper's baby and although he was extremely attracted to her, he didn't act on the feelings. Even though he didn't act Jasper became jelous of him, and the two got into a fight which eventually forced Loras to leave Lucerne. Following her miscariage Loras returned to Lucerne and supported Kristen through the sadness she felt. It was during this period that the two became sexual. Loras went on a tournament in Dresdan and didn't return for nearly six months. When he did return the two reconsiled and agreed that they should get married. Arrival in Tree Hill Loras left for Tree Hill, and as luck would have it he came there just a day before the First Battle of Tree Hill happened. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Family Members House Tyrell - Character.png|Mace Tyrell II. - Father|link=Mace Tyrell II Relationships Kristen Trachtenberg See Also : Kristen Trachtenberg Category:People Category:House Tyrell Category:Goth Category:Human Category:People of Tree Hill Category:House Hightower Category:Dragon Knight Category:Knight Category:People of Lucerne